


Dreams and Destiny

by Jen425



Series: Long Live The Power (A Power Rangers Rewrite) [5]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Canon Rewrite, Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Most characters are only mentioned but a few others show up, Slavery, Visions, this is primarily introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Brody Romero is six years old when the Nexus Prism lands in his backyard.He’s sixteen years old when he pulls his destiny from it.These are the things in between.





	Dreams and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the title sounds like it could actually be an episode. Oops.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Brody Romero is fifteen years old when he has the Dream.

Madam Odious had taken his memories, when he was first captured, he only remembers his name. And yet… he’s also always known. Who he was.

(The Power protects its chosen.)

He’s a ninja, a son of a ninja, and his brother…

He knows he has a brother.

He also knows where he’s from. Earth.

These were his conclusions, until the Dream. Because he’s trained through impossible memories and protecting himself from angry would-be champions who want someone who can scream in pain to take their anger out on.

Sometimes he wins and ends up worse for his troubles.

He masters losing on purpose.

Until the Dream. Because now he has a goal.

  
  
  


Here’s how the Dream goes. Brody Romero is six years old, and the Ninja Nexus Prism lands in his backyard.

Covered in ninjasteel. His father chips it away and puts it in a wooden box, begins making stars out of it. A person he can’t quite see comes in, and they say “That’s not a Morpher… it’s six, tied together. Possibly eight. And that’s… that’s nenjasteel. It’s unbelievably rare.”

He watches his father pull the Morphers, the  _ Power Stars, all rolled into one _ , from the Prism.

He remembers when Champion Galvanax comes. Galvanax takes him, and his father… he transforms.

He  _ Morphs _ .

Into a Red Ranger.

And he loses.

Brody watches his father jump, slice the Ninja Power Star into six. Red. Gold. Blue. Pink. White. Yellow.

It’s six. Six Power Stars, just like there is now.

Brody cries a name, his brother’s name, as Galvanax captured him. Later, when he dreams of this, he’ll just be glad that his brother is safe.

Here’s how the Dream goes.

But then it’s work time, and Brody has to wake up.

(There’s a lot more story to tell, between these two events.)

  
  
  


Brody Romero is probably eight years old, when Mick Kannic is sold to Galvanax. Well, not  _ sold _ . Mick is a prisoner Galvanax paid to keep.

(And if only you knew who he was.)

He’s from the Lion Galaxy, and it’s probably not a legal reason that he was imprisoned and sold, but, for all that Brody’s lost his innocence as a “prisoner” on Galvanax’s ship, he’s still only eight.

Because Galvanax is not an obvious threat to the Galaxy. His Empire lies in shadow puppet rulers who answer to him. Everything he does is within intergalactic law.

(That will be important, later.)

Mick himself is young. Don’t ask how old or young because quantifying the measurements from Lion Galaxy to Universal Standard to Earth years as well as factoring in rates of maturity is beyond difficult. It’s easier to say that he’s somewhere equivalent to a human in their mid Earth twenties and leave it at that.

But Mick tries to protect Brody, anyways, somehow shocked at how young he is. Brody doesn’t understand. There are planets where you become an adult at human Earth  _ four _ !

Still, though. It’s nice to have a friend, who can cover for him or comfort him. And Brody does the same!

This is his life.

But a friend helps.

  
  
  


Brody Romero is ten years old, he thinks. His datacomm confirms that it has been another 365 Earth days, since his last birthday (and isn’t it strange that that’s one of the few things he can remember? Perhaps it’s the unimportance), but… well he knows it should be a day or two more, for some reason. Who knows which year was a leap year?

(Even if Earth has made its mark, especially on former Morphin Alliance worlds, it’s not like all of it’s calendars are available, most places.)

Brody, obviously, doesn’t remember much, but he doodles a birthday cake on his arm, and he somehow has an easy day of work.

So much work, but normal. Routine. Which, for Brody, is better.

“Hey, what’s that?” Mick asks, looking at his arm. Brody puts his hand over the doodle.

“Just an Earth tradition,” he says. “I don’t remember it, much.”

He doesn’t remember anything, much.

“What’s it about?”

“It’s my birthday,” Brody explains. “There’s cake, a dessert, and presents.”

“Presents, huh?”

Brody Romero is probably ten years old when he’s given a friend named Redbot.

  
  
  


Brody Romero is fifteen years old when he decides that he’s escaping and he’s taking Mick, Redbot, and the Prism with him.

He doesn’t know how or when he’ll do it. Or where he’ll go, after.

But he knows it with certainty.

This is his destiny, to protect the Nexus Prism just like his theater had, just like Aiden must be protecting the nenjasteel.

And his time is coming soon.

(If anyone had looked, that night, they’d have seen the red Power Star glow.)

  
  
  


Brody Romero is fourteen years old when he first sees the Power Stars glow, almost fading in and out of existence. They’re meant for Earth Rangers, and they strain to not find their chosen  _ now _ and take part in a massive battle against an impossible force.

But Brody doesn’t know that. All he knows is that he feels as if he could reach it and touch the stars, especially the Red…

“Hey, rat bait!”

He flips around.

Ripcon. The reason he’d learned to lose. Brody tenses, in case it comes to a fight. (“Punishment”)

“What are you doing with the Prism?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Brody says, with a smirk. “I didn’t even touch it.”

Ripcon laughs.

“Like some weak human prisoner could even survive touching it,” he says.

For a time, Brody forgets all about this.

  
  
  


He’s sixteen, when they go to Earth, when he escapes. He can’t believe his luck! Here he is, right at his home.

But it doesn’t go quite as simple as that.

He has the Prism. He has his family of sorts.

But he doesn’t have the time.

This is the second time he sees the Power Stars glow, but, this time, it’s just two of them. Red and Gold. He knows which one is meant for him.

And he pulls it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
